A Man in Uniform
by SuperBex
Summary: [RECENTLY UPDATED] How will Phil's transfer to Uniform affect his relationship with Sam? Will they finally realise what everybody else has known for ages? [SP]
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this the other night when my internet was down (stupid computers!). It is a major spoiler so please don't read it if you don't want to know! You have been warned! I know it's short but it's just a little one-shot of an idea that popped into my head. Anyway, enough rambling…**

A Man in Uniform

Phil Hunter stepped out of his car into the April sunshine. It was cold, but the wind was still and the sun shone brightly. He adjusted his uncomfortable attire and started towards the station entrance. His mind was working overtime, analyzing the looks he was getting. The Great Phil Hunter wasn't usually one to be embarrassed, yet today he felt his cheeks flush an annoying shade of pink and he felt more self-conscious than ever. He burst open the double doors forcefully and tried his best to look natural. At that moment, the person he least wanted to run into, entered the front office from CID. Samantha Nixon walked in, heading for the front desk, her keen eyes trained on the document in her hand. She shared a few words with the man behind the desk and turned to head back to CID. Phil tried to get away but got only as far as the corridor just off of reception when she glanced up and caught sight of him.

Her expression was initially one of shock, though it soon turned amusement. She looked Phil up and down and tried to conceal the smile threatening to grace her lips. She failed, dismally. Even the tooth bit down on her bottom lip couldn't stop the teasing grin from emerging. Phil had expected this. He had foreseen the jokes, the laughter, and the ridicule. But it still hurt a little, especially from her.

"Morning Sergeant" Sam said eventually, her voice bright, cheerful and laced with friendly mockery.

"Hey Sam." Phil spoke quietly. Sam chuckled.

"You look… just lovely this morning." She didn't even try to contain the laughter this time. Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hoped he wouldn't have to have this conversation with every colleague that day.

Phil realised that he had two options. Either he could face the day nervous and embarrassed, flinch at each comment and really show how pissed off he was at the situation. Or, he could put on the old Phil Hunter act; be cocky and over-confident, make light of the situation and pretend everything was just fine. He went for the second option, of course.

Phil placed that well trained charming smile on hid face and puffed out his chest. He tried his best to look casual and at ease. At his obvious attempt to look macho and confident, Sam's smile only widened. Her expression changed though as he stepped closer to her. She could feel his body heat and the attraction between them. She had thought she was over that. But all the feelings came flooding back, just because of his proximity. Her skin became goose-pimpled, her hair stood on end, her heart rate quickened and her breathing deepened. Phil knew the effect he was having on her and it only helped to boost his confidence and new found good-feeling. He slowly ran his little finger down her arm, reveling in the small gasp that escaped her lips at the contact. He stepped a little behind her, removing contact. She stood still, looking straight ahead, frozen to the spot. She thought it was safe to breath normally again when she felt Phil's breath on her neck, his head leaning towards her ear. When he spoke, he spoke quietly, audible to no one but her, and his voice was deep, husky, and irresistibly sexy; 

"Some women like a man in uniform…"

With that he turned around and headed toward the briefing room with a spring in his step and a wicked smile on his face. Sam took several moments to compose herself, willing her heart rate and breathing to return to somewhere remotely near normal. She hated how he could still do that to her, but loved how he made her feel. Suddenly, the prospect of Phil Hunter in uniform seemed a lot brighter to both DI Nixon and Sergeant Hunter.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Okay, so I did say it was a one-shot, but I got some lovely reviews, implying that you wanted me to continue, so I did. **

**This is the quickest I have ever updated, by a _long_ way!**

**I hope the second chapter is as good as the first. **

Chapter 2

After making a quick dash up to CID, Samantha Nixon fell into the chair in her new office and laid her head back. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than Phil in that uniform… But she couldn't. She worked with good looking men in uniform everyday of her life and had never had a problem. _But_, she reasoned, _this was Phil, not just any other copper. _She knew it. It was happening again. That amazing feeling that took over her mind and her life. She was falling for Phil Hunter. She exhaled deeply and rested her hands on her forehead. At that moment, she was glad she had the privacy of her own office. Then, as if mocking her previous thought, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sam said, composing herself.

"Hey Guv, the briefing's about to start." Jo said kindly.

"Cheers Jo, I'll be there in a minute." Sam smiled and Jo left.

Sam entered the briefing room and her eyes immediately fell on Phil. God, this was just cruel, she thought. Now that she admitted her feelings to herself, it was all she could think about. She tried picturing him in a suit, but it was no use; he looked damn good in a suit too. Sam glanced around the room, looking for a seat and sighed when she realised that the space at the back next to Phil was the only seat left. She squeezed past a few officers and sat next to him. Her earlier exasperation faded when Phil flashed her a smile. She smiled back and turned to listen to Jack, who was explaining about some case or another. She had always had a go at Phil when he didn't listen in a briefing but she was now discovering how easy it was to pay no attention whatsoever to what Jack was saying. Of course, this was largely due to the hand currently resting on hers. _I'm going to kill Phil when we get out of here_, she thought to herself. She swallowed hard and tried desperately to focus on anything other than Phil's thumb, which was currently stroking the back of her hand in slow, circular patterns. If he carried that on throughout the whole briefing, she was not going to be held accountable for her actions, which, in her head at that moment, consisted of making him stop by kissing him senseless right there in the briefing room. _God Sam_, she thought, _get a grip!_ She turned to glare at him, hoping that would make him stop, but he was looking straight forward, a blank, calm expression on his face, seemingly paying much more attention to Jack than she was. She knew, of course, that she could just pull her hand away, but truth be told, she didn't want to.

After what seemed like eternity for Sam, but was actually a few minutes, Phil's hand left hers. Immediately, she missed the contact, missed the feel of his skin on hers, and was aching for his touch back. Her eyes rose to meet his but once again he was looking straight ahead. Sam chastised herself for feeling so disappointed. Though, she didn't have wait long for the real torture to start.

Before she'd even noticed him moving, Sam felt Phil's hand on her knee, his thumb repeating its earlier movements. Remembering their current location, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed them, but everyone was far too busy listening to Jack to notice her and Phil's somewhat compromising position at the back of the room. She refocused on his hand and she was sure that it had moved a little up her thigh from the last time she looked. Usually, she'd slap a guy for that kind of behaviour, but with Phil it was different. It wasn't that the rules were different; she'd expect the same respect from any man, it was that when someone else did those kinds of things, it felt like he only wanted one thing. When Phil did it, it felt like he was just trying to please her, make her happy. His hands were gentle and he wanted nothing from her.

All too quickly for Sam, Phil's hand left her body again. Although, the familiar disappointment didn't last for long; Phil leaned back and placed his arm behind Sam on the table. In doing so, he brought his whole body closer to her. His head was centimetres from her shoulder and she felt every breath he took on her hair. Though he wasn't touching her, his closeness was enough. That was, until he discreetly swept her hair aside, his fingertips grazing her neck. It sent electric sparks through her body. His fingertips followed the path of her spine till his hand rested on her lower back, his breath tickling her now exposed neck. If the feeling of his hand on her knee and hand were heaven, then God only knew what this new contact felt like. Euphoria didn't even come close. She was sure it was only a matter of minutes before she would explode. Sam didn't know what had happened to Phil since Romania; that night had been amazing, the best in fact, but this… this was something else.

Suddenly, everyone started moving. Jack had stopped speaking, CID officers were gathering around the suspect pictures on the wall and uniform were filing out of the room. That meant Phil had to leave, and the space between them would grow painfully large. Phil flashed her a charming smile as they both stood, Sam somewhat unsteady on her feet. He trailed his hand across her back as he walked towards the door. Sam joined the rest of CID and spent the next twenty minutes trying to pretend to know what was going on, and wondering where Phil was at that moment.

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it's me again. I know it's been ridiculously long since my last update. I'm so lazy. Especially after I got such nice feedback last time; which I really do appreciate, by the way. It makes my day. :) Okay, so this is the 3****rd**** chapter and I have no idea how many chapters there will be. I just start writing and see where my twisted imagination takes me. Hope it's worth the wait. **

**Thanks to sam-qwen for repeatedly bugging me about updating! **

**And, as always, to Vikki, because she's…. well, Vikki :D**

* * *

'_I wonder what she's doing now…_' Phil Hunter thought to himself. It had been a few hours since his encounter with Samantha Nixon in the briefing room and he was out on the beat with PC Dan Casper, on the Cole Lane Estate. And he was bored stupid. The only thing keeping him going was getting back to the station for lunch to see Sam. '_God, what am I, some lovesick teenager?'_ he thought. He missed CID; chasing leads, going after suspects, the interrogations, working with Sam… it always came back to her. He was almost hoping to run into some criminals, just to liven up his day. 

His twisted prayers were answered as he saw a man walk up to a young girl, seemingly waiting for him, and suspiciously pass something to her. Classic drug dealing. He brought it to Dan's attention and they hid behind a wall to observe the exchange. He motioned for Dan to get the girl, while he took the dealer. With a nod of his head, they shot out from their hiding place.

"Freeze, Police!" They shouted. As expected, the suspects took no notice. The young girl, being surprised, confused and unprepared, was caught by Dan fairly quickly. As Dan placed the cuffs around her wrists, he looked up to see Phil chasing the dealer down an alley.

'_Damn_' Phil thought to himself, '_This guy's fast_'. He willed his body to have more strength and continued to chase the dealer. In the heat of the chase, the dealer took a wrong turn and became trapped at a dead end. Phil stopped shortly after him.

"Look mate, there's no where to go now, alright? Just give yourself up." Phil spoke calmly as he advanced towards the man, his asp drawn in front of him. But the dealer wasn't going to go that easily.

In one quick movement, he lunged at Phil, knocking them both to the floor. Phil lost his grip on his asp and it tumbled from his grasp. The dealer punched Phil hard in the face. The force of the punch sent Phil recoiling backwards, but he recovered quickly. The dealer tried to get up and run but Phil had a strong grip on his jacket. He could feel the blood gushing from his nose and a cut on his left temple. With a great deal of effort, and pain, he eventually managed to cuff the dealer. Phil dragged him out of the alley and angrily shoved him into the back of the area car, which Dan had called for.

Dan warily eyed the blood on Phil's face. "Not a bad way to start your first day in uniform, Sarge." He said dryly.

* * *

They reached the station 10 minutes later and Phil left Dan and an amused Smithy to book them in while he went to clean himself up. 

He was almost at the men's locker room when he heard a voice behind him. Sam.

"Phil" she called out.

He turned around slowly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God Phil, what happened to you?" Sam all but ran to Phil and reached up to touch the cut on his forehead.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Phil smiled slightly.

"Good, because it looks awful!" Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks Sam." He replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up" Sam took his hand and tried to lead him to the locker room.

"It's okay Sam, I can handle it" Phil protested, but he didn't remove his hand from hers.

"Don't be ridiculous Phil" Sam shot him a warning glare and he quickly followed her. She sat him on a bench and kneeled in front of him. Phil raised an eyebrow.

"I hope this is what it looks like" he smirked. Sam just glared at him again, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"You know this is the men's locker room, Sam." She just smiled and turned his face to the side, to look at his injuries.

"Stay there" she said as she stood up.

"Yes ma'am" Phil saluted.

* * *

While she was in the bathroom getting a wet cloth, an idea entered her head. Phil had been teasing her all morning; first in the corridor, then in the briefing room. Now it was her turn. A wicked smile spread across her lips and she left the bathroom. 

She went back to kneel in front of him and brought the towel to his head. She wiped gently at the blood and made sure she leant as closely to him as possible; her body fit snugly in the v of his legs. She smiled when she heard his breath hitch from their proximity.

She continued to clean away the blood from his face, keeping eye contact the whole time. Phil could feel her body heat and his breathing becoming deep and laboured.

When the last of the blood was cleaned from his face, Sam leant up and kissed the cut on his temple. The kiss was short but enough to make his eyes flutter closed at the contact. Sam listened intently to their rapidly beating hearts as she rested her forehead on his.

She pulled away a few moments later and let the towel fall from her hands. Phil regained composure and leant forward to pick up the towel. Sam reached for it at the same time and placed her hand on his. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. The kept each other's gaze for a while before Sam removed her hand and Phil leant forward a little more to gather the towel. It was only then that Sam noticed him wince as he stretched forwards.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Phil smiled, trying to reassure her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't believe you" she said. Phil just chuckled lightly.

"Take your shirt off"

"Excuse me?" Phil stuttered. Normally he would've shot back some clever innuendo but he was somewhat in a state of shock.

Sam reached out and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Phil sat back and watched her with a smile of his face.

Sam finished undoing the top button and only then looked up at Phil's face. Slowly, she spread her hands the base of his neck and delighted in the small gasp that escaped his lips.

Sam ran her hands across his shoulders, moving away his shirt. The slightly blood splattered article of clothing fell away from him and Phil shrugged his hands out of the sleeves.

Even though the skin was bruised in places, Phil's body was still rather nice. '_Very nice_' Sam thought. His muscles were well-defined, his stomach tight and his skin lightly tanned. Phil grinned as Sam's tongue came out to wet her lips. Remembering why they were there in the first place, Sam's hand continued down his body, pressing lightly to check for broken ribs. Phil's eye closed and his head rested back on his shoulders.

His eyes opened when Sam's hand rested above the waistband of his trousers and she looked up at him. Her face was flushed and her body heaved with her deep breathing. Phil smiled. She looked adorable. '_Well, adorable and a little aroused_' he smirked.

Sam moved her head closer to Phil's and felt his warm breath on her neck. He tilted his head and brought his lips closer to hers. There were barely millimetres between them.

* * *

"Hey, Phil-" Dan Casper burst through the door of the men's locker room and saw two of his Sergeants jump away from each other, Phil cursing under his breath. In her hurry to move backwards, Sam tripped and fell, landing flat out on the floor. Dan tried not to laugh but didn't do a great job of it. 

"Uhh, Phil, we gotta go…" Dan said.

Phil had ran to Sam and was making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, you go." Sam smiled softly, her hand on her back.

Phil nodded and quickly pulled his shirt on. He reached the door, Dan already gone, and suddenly turned back. He ran to Sam, planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and then ran after Dan.

Sam was left standing, dazed, in the men's locker room, holding a bloody towel, a bruise on her back and a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I watched The Bill again the other day, for the first time in ages and it prompted me to write a post-ep one-shot. After that I felt compelled to try writing another chapter of this story. Personally, I don't think this is as good as the other chapters (it's a bit of a filler chapter), so I'd really love some feedback. Thanks. Xx **

* * *

Sam was in her office pretending to be doing paperwork. She just couldn't get Phil off her mind. The feel of his breath on her neck, how he looked in his uniform, his hand on her body, his smile meant only for her… 

She shook her head as if that would force the thoughts from her mind. It was no use, of course. She stared blankly at her compute screen and couldn't for the life of her remember what she was supposed to be writing about.

She glanced at the clock and was relieved to see that there was only half an hour till she could leave. She supposed that Phil could be back in the station by now. She hadn't seen him since the incident in the locker room at midday. The images of Phil's body and how close she had come to his lips came flooding back to her.

She was lifted from her memories by a knock on her door.

"Come in" she shouted. The door swung open, revealing DC Mickey Webb.

"I finished those case files you asked about." He said, dropping a folder on Sam's desk.

"Great, thanks Mickey." Sam smiled.

"Uhh, a bunch of us are going to the Canley Arms after work tonight, you fancy it?" Mickey asked hesitantly.

Sam's interested was piqued. She wondered if Phil would be there. "That sounds great. So, uhh, who's going, just CID?" She tried her hardest to sound casual.

"No, anyone that can make it. Smithy said he would ask around. We'll I'd better leave you in peace. See you later Guv" Mickey smiled and left Sam's office.

"Bye Mickey." Sam watched Mickey leave and debated going to find Phil to find out if he was going tonight.

She didn't want to look too keen, but she really needed to see him. Midday felt like months ago. After a few minutes of internal struggling, she bit the bullet and left her office to find Phil.

She headed down to the Custody Desk where Smithy was booking in their latest arrestee. She caught his attention.

"Hey Smithy, uhh, have you seen Phil around anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's typing up his report of today." Smithy said, before smiling, "Not in trouble is he?"

Sam laughed nervously. "Not this time." She headed down the corridor to find Phil.

* * *

Sam pushed open the door and saw Phil sitting at a desk, typing lazily. He looked up when he heard the door creak and his face broke into a smile when he saw Sam. She smiled back. 

"Hey stranger." He said.

Sam laughed. "Hey. Didn't get yourself beat up this afternoon did you?"

"If I say yes, will you examine me again?" He smirked.

Sam felt her cheeks blush furiously. _'Thank God for the bad lighting in here'_ she thought. Phil sensed her embarrassment and changed the subject.

"So, what brings you down here, DI Nixon?"

Sam smiled, grateful for the change in conversation.

"I was just wondering if you were going to the Canley Arms after work. Mickey said everyone was going…"

"Oh, yeah, Smithy mentioned that. I wasn't sure, but if you're going then I am too." Phil smiled and Sam felt her heart melt.

"Okay, great. I guess I'll see you then." Sam turned to leave.

"Wait, Sam!" She turned back to face him.

"Well there's no point us taking two cars really, is there?" Phil stuttered slightly.

"What are you trying to ask Phil?" Sam tried to hide her smirk. He glared playfully at her.

"Well, it makes more sense really, if I come and pick you up, and I'll drive us there, and drop you home later. That way you can drink, right?"

"You trying to get me drunk DS Hunter?" Sam smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was flirting with him now. Phil just shook his head.

"I'll come get you at 7, okay?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks Phil. See you later." She shot him one last flirtatious smile before she left.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, analysing the hundredth outfit she'd put on in about half an hour. _'Why am I being so ridiculous about this?'_ She thought to herself. She was never one of those women who spent hours getting ready; she took pride in her appearance, but it wasn't that important to her. 

She knew why she cared about it so much today, of course. It was Phil Hunter again. She knew rationally that it wasn't a date; the whole team was going to be there. But he was coming to pick her up and he'd be taking her home later that night. That sounded more like a date than a drink with colleagues to her.

She looked in her wardrobe again. She couldn't just wear a suit. She wore a suit to work everyday. No, that wasn't good enough. She touched a long red dress hanging at the back of the cupboard. No, that was too much. She'd look far too over dressed. Jeans? No, that was too casual.

Sam almost screamed in frustration. _'Why does this have to be so difficult?'_ she wondered. Then she saw a black denim skirt hanging beside her red dress. She lifted it out of the wardrobe and changed out of her work trousers. She looked into the mirror once again. The skirt was too short for work, but just right for a drink with friends.

Glancing at the time, she grabbed a red top from her wardrobe and hastily pulled it on. She smiled at her reflection.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam was finishing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. 

"I'm coming!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Breathless, Sam pulled the door open and smiled at Phil. Phil's mouth hung agape as he stared at her.

"Wow" he said. Sam felt her cheeks blush.

"Thanks" she said quietly, "You don't scrub up too bad yourself." She smiled. Phil laughed.

"Your carriage awaits m'lady" Phil said as he held his arm out in the direction of his car. Sam closed the door behind her and sat in the passenger seat as Phil held the door open for her.

The Canley Arms was only a short drive away, but it felt significantly longer to Sam and Phil. The sexual tension in the air was stifling. Phil cranked the air conditioning up another notch and tried to pull his collar away from his neck.

He kept glancing sideways at Sam and catching her looking at him. Then she'd look away hastily. He felt like a teenager in high school all over again. Neither spoke, but the silence was comfortable rather than awkward.

Finally, Phil pulled the car into the car park of the Canley Arms and parked in one of the few available spaces. He rushed round to open the door for Sam, who smiled at his chivalry.

As they made their way across the car park, toward the pub, Phil rested his hand on the small of Sam's back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure how long it's been since I last updated, but i'm sorry if it was a long time! I got a bit stuck with this chapter so i'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

Phil pushed open the door to the Canley Arms and the noise hit him and Sam. The place was completely full. Phil's brow furrowed in confusion; it was Monday night. Sam sensed and shared his confusion, until she looked around a little more. She nudged Phil's arm and leant close so he would hear her.

"Over there" she said pointing. Taking up almost the whole pub was a large group of very drunk women, obviously celebrating someone's hen night. Phil looked at Sam and nodded, clearly amused. He leant close to Sam's ear and she shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"Doesn't look like we'll have much privacy tonight." Sam looked up at him and he smiled flirtatiously. Sam just rolled her eyes and dragged Phil through the crowd towards the other Sun Hill officers she had spotted.

"Hey everyone!" Phil said loudly, trying to be heard over the drunken giggles.

There was a chorus of 'hello's in reply and Phil looked round for a spare seat. No such luck.

Smithy noticed his predicament and got everyone on the bench seat to move up. Phil sat next to Smithy and Sam squeezed on the edge. The whole side of her body was pressed closely to Phil's. He smiled gently at her and she knew he was apologising in his own way. She smiled back.

Mickey stood up and took drink orders before heading to the bar. Phil and Smithy were having an animated conversation about something to do with football and as much as Sam tried to pay attention, she cared far less about football than the ever present feel of Phil's body on hers.

* * *

Mickey returned with drinks and set the tray on the table. Phil reached forward for his drink and Sam noticed him wince.

"Are your ribs still hurting?" she whispered discreetly, sure that Phil wouldn't want the fuss.

He leaned close to her again and she felt a shiver ripple down her spine.

"Look Sam, I really don't think now is the time for you to take my clothes off and feel me up, okay?" He smirked.

Sam shot him a playful glare and shook her head. He leant back in again.

"Seriously though, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern." He said gently as he reached for her hand and clasped it tenderly. Sam smiled and squeezed back.

* * *

The evening followed with chatter about work, friendly arguments about sport and progressively louder laughter and shrieking. Neither Phil or Sam took an active part in the conversations, except for the occasional comment.

Instead, they shared discreet smiles and secret looks. No one else seemed to notice. Phil didn't remove his hand from Sam's and Sam didn't want him to. She revelled in the feeling of security in holding his hand.

As it got later, the landlord cleared a dance floor for the hen night girls and before long the Sun Hill officers were joining in with the dancing. Soon only Sam and Phil were left at the table, quite content to just sit with each other, chatting quietly.

Suddenly Dan and Will (both very drunk by this point) came over to the table and forced Sam and Phil onto the dance floor. Phil laughed at Sam's horrified expression.

"Oh come on Sam, you almost look like you don't want to dance with me! I'd be quite offended you know." Phil joked. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't dance Phil, you know that."

"I know, I know." He admitted. "Just this once? For me?" He pulled his famous puppy dog look.

"How could I possibly refuse now?" Sam laughed as she followed Phil into the crowd of dancers.

Phil spun Sam round as they reached a space on the floor and Sam giggled- actually giggled- at Phil's awful dancing. Sam had to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

* * *

After a few fast dance songs, a slow one came on and Sam looked sheepishly up at Phil. Glancing around she could see that the drunk hen night girls were all dancing with each other and her colleagues were all joking dancing together.

Phil smiled and shrugged at her. She replied by stepping closer to him and placing her arms round the back of his neck. Phil rested his hands on her hips and they moved slowly together.

Sam closed her eyes and rested her head on Phil's shoulder. She lost the sound of the music and laughter; all she could hear and feel was the reverberations of Phil's heart beating in his chest.

Phil ducked his head down close to Sam's and breathed in the scent of her hair: heaven to him. He could feel her following every movement she made and he didn't care how clichéd it sounded; she felt right in his arms.

All too quickly the song ended and the landlord declared it the last. People began to file out of the pub and she absentmindedly wished good bye to several of her colleagues.

Phil placed his hand on the small of her back again as he lead her to his car.

* * *

The journey back to Sam's was quiet but comfortable. Soon Phil pulled up outside Sam's house and opened the door for her again. He walked her to her door and smiled as she fumbled with her keys. Finally she got the door open and turned to face Phil.

"I had a really great time tonight." She said genuinely.

"Yeah, so did I" Phil replied before hesitating, "Maybe we could do it again sometime? Just the two of us I mean." He held his breath, dreading rejection. Surely he can't have misread the situation tonight.

"I'd love to" Sam smiled.

"Great" Phil said. "Well, good night Sam."

Phil kissed Sam lightly on the cheek and returned to his car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. **

**This might be my last update for a while because I'm on work experience and besides finding the time; I'm not actually at home for the two weeks. I'll try my best to get something for you guys. **

* * *

DI Sam Nixon was working steadily in her office when her concentration was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called. The door swung open to reveal Mickey and Phil.

Her heart leapt at the sight of Phil and she chastised herself for behaving like a teenage girl with a crush. Phil smiled at her and she had to look away; it was too intense.

Sam cleared her throat. "Mickey?" she prompted.

"Right, yeah." Mickey began, amused by Sam's behaviour. "Will and Leela are following up a lead on an apparent burglary but I think it could be something more. Is it alright if I stay on the case with them?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just keep me informed." Sam nodded and Mickey left.

Finally Sam made eye contact with Phil and she couldn't help but smile.

"You just gonna stand there all day, Phil?" She said.

Phil walked into the office, closing the door behind him, and sat on the edge of Sam's desk. Sam revelled in his closeness. She could smell his cologne and she shivered slightly.

"I had a really great time last night Sam." Phil said quietly, leaning ever closer. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and ran his fingers up and down the back of her neck. Sam's breathing became rapid and heavy.

She could barely speak, "so did I" she said lamely.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight." Sam nodded.

Phil leaned his mouth towards Sam's ear. "Just the two of us." He whispered. "Dinner in an expensive restaurant. A walk along the river, watching the sunset."

Sam's eyes fluttered closed. The tone of Phil's voice combined with the feel of his hand on her neck and the closeness of his body to make Sam's knees go weak. '_Thank God I'm sitting down,_' a distant part of her mind thought.

Phil placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sam's jawbone, just beneath her ear. When Sam sucked in a breath rather than pulling away, Phil continued kissing his way down her jaw line. After what seemed like an age to both of them, Phil reached Sam's lips.

He touched his lips to hers and was about to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at the door.

They sprang apart and Phil cursed loudly. His colleagues really must have it in for him. First Dan had interrupted yesterday in the locker room and now this. Phil took a seat in front of Sam's desk and tied to look as normal as possible; something not particularly easy in his current _situation_. Sam took several deep breaths and glanced at Phil. His eyes were several shades darker than usual and he looked as though he were sitting uncomfortably. '_God only knows what I look like_' she thought to herself.

There was another knock on the door and Sam remembered why she and Phil had stopped in the first place.

She swallowed hard and tried to speak. "Come in." Her voice sounded strained even to her own ears. The door opened and Jo stepped a little into the office, carrying a folder. Jo looked from Sam to Phil suspiciously but then seemed to dismiss any ideas she had and handed Sam the folder.

"That's the completed file on the Corman case" Jo said, referring to an assault case they had dealt with a couple of days ago.

"Thanks Jo." Sam said, forcing a smile.

"Morning Phil." Jo said, looking a Phil with a glint in her eye. Phil just nodded back, not trusting his voice.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then." Jo said, grinning, as she left the office. The door closed behind her and Sam exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Busted." Phil said with a sheepish smile. Sam smiled back, not quite believing she had almost got caught making out in her office.

"I think we need to be a little more careful next time." She joked.

"Next time?" Phil grinned. Sam sighed but couldn't help smiling at the excited look on Phi's face.

"Hold on, I've just realised something. Why did you even come to see me? I'm not your direct superior anymore. And you haven't mentioned anything about a case."

Phil just stood from his chair, grinned at Sam, planted a quick kiss on her lips and left her office.

Sam just sighed and shook her head. "Phil Hunter…" she said to herself.

* * *

Later that day, Sam received an email whilst she was working in her office. It was from Phil.

_Sam, _

_Meet me at the corner of Stock Road and Rifleman Road at 7 o'clock. _

_Phil x_

Sam smiled and wrote a reply.

_Phil,_

_I look forward to it. _

_Should I wear something nice?? _

_Sam x_

She clicked send and waited a few minutes before she received a reply. It said simply:

_You always look nice. _

Sam smiled again to herself and logged off of her computer. She went to check on her CID officers.

* * *

Jo looked up as Sam approached her desk. She smiled mischievously.

"How's the paper work going?" Sam said, hoping she could avoid talking about that morning.

"It's _very_ boring." Jo laughed. "Much more importantly, what was going on in your office this morning with a certain Sergeant?"

Mickey chose that moment to enter CID and Sam jumped as the doors opened loudly. Jo chuckled.

"Keep your voice down!" Sam hissed.

"Hmm, so there's something to keep quiet is there?" Jo smirked.

"I am not discussing this with you. Especially not at work." Sam said.

"Oh come on, Sam, entertain me. I'm losing the will to live here!" Jo pleaded.

"There's not really anything to tell." Sam protested.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. Right, seeing as you're being so difficult just answer yes or no, okay?"

"Then will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"Fine." Sam conceded.

"Okay, are you and Phil in a relationship?"

"No." Jo narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Might you be soon?"

"Maybe." Sam said slowly.

"Ha! Now we're getting somewhere!" Jo smiled. "Have you been on a date?"

"No…" Sam said slowly. Jo resumed her suspicious expression.

"But you have one planned. Probably tonight?"

"Damn you're good." Sam sighed.

"It's my job." Jo looked smug. "Do you like him?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, I hate him. That's why I'm going on a date with him." She said sarcastically.

"I mean, _really_ like him."

"Well, yeah, I think I do… A lot." Sam confessed quietly. Jo smiled genuinely.

"It's about time!" Jo laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked confused.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows you two have something going on. Except you, clearly."

"Guv!" Sam turned around at the sound of Mickey's voice. She smiled at Jo and left to help Mickey. Her mind was going over and over what Jo had just said. Were her and Phil really meant for each other?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while; I just couldn't find any time on work experience.**

**This is the longest chapter so far, and I feel I may have rambled quite a lot, and maybe fallen into a whole cliché conversation. I'm really not sure about this chapter, so any feedback would be really very appreciated.**

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this story next, or how long it will be, so I'll just see where I end up!

* * *

**

It was quarter to seven when Samantha Nixon stepped out of her car, having just parked on Stock Road. She brushed down her dress, checking for any creases. She was wearing a low cut black dress which clung stylishly to her petite figure and flowed to just above her knees, with an elegant black jacket.

Sam examined her reflection, for the hundredth time that night, in a shop window and still wasn't sure if the dress was a good idea. She had bought it for a wedding a couple of years ago and it hadn't seen the light of day since. She had decided it was for very special occasions only (considering its rather large price tag). But then, she thought to herself, wasn't this a special occasion? Her first real date with Phil Hunter was surely something she would remember.

Sam pushed her dress worries to the back of her mind, pulled her jacket closer to her in the cold evening and walked the short distance from her car to the corner of the road.

* * *

Phil Hunter being Phil Hunter, Sam expected him to be a little late and she wouldn't have been annoyed if he was. But to her great surprise, as she rounded the corner of Stock Road, Phil was leaning casually against the outside of a trendy Italian restaurant, as if he had been there for a while. Sam quickly glanced at her watch and noticed it was still only ten minutes to seven.

"Are your clocks fast or something?" Sam said with a smile as she approached Phil.

He looked up at her, about to shoot back a witty response, when his mouth appeared to stop working. Phil's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Sam in her dress with her hair curled and a sheepish smile of her lips.

"Wow" he breathed. "You look… amazing." Phil stepped forward and kissed Sam's cheek. She smiled widely.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Phil was wearing a suit but it was much nicer (and probably more expensive) than the ones he wore for work. It looked designer with a tailored fit which complemented his body perfectly. He wore a shirt underneath but no tie; instead a few buttons were undone, revealing a glimpse of his lightly tanned skin.

Phil said nothing, just smiled and took Sam's arm, leading her into the restaurant. Sam was impressed; the place was filled with couples talking quietly, soft lighting and the smell of delicious food.

A waiter approached them.

"Good evening, welcome to Il Forno. Do you have a reservation?" He spoke with a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes, it's under the name Hunter." Phil said.

The waiter checked a book by entrance and nodded.

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Hunter, this way please."

Both Sam and Phil were caught off guard by the waiter's mistake. Sam didn't know whether or not to correct him but assumed that Phil would put the waiter straight. To her surprise Phil just smiled.

The waiter was walking towards a table in the far end of the restaurant and Phil had begun to follow him. When he realised that Sam hadn't moved, he stopped and turned back.

"Come on, dear, this way." He said with a playful smile. Sam just rolled her eyes and followed him to their table.

* * *

Once they were seated, their waiter passed them a menu each and left them to decide. Sam read her menu absentmindedly; she was becoming rather distracted by Phil watching her whilst she read. It was cute, but also quite annoying.

"Stop it." She smiled.

"What?" Phil said, feigning ignorance.

"The gazing." She laughed.

"I don't _gaze_ at you!" He said, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

The waiter reappeared at their table.

"Have you decided yet?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll have the house speciality pizza and a beer please." Phil replied.

"And for your wife?" The waiter said with a smile. Sam's head snapped up to look at him, her eyes wide, and Phil almost choked trying not to laugh at her face.

"She'll have the spaghetti carbonara and a white wine please" Phil said and the waiter nodded and left.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Sam asked, genuinely shocked.

"It's your favourite." Phil said simply, smiling. Sam was surprised at just how well Phil knew her.

"I never realised you knew that much about me. Or that you even noticed things like that." She said with a gentle smile.

"Sam, I've known you for over 6 years now. You've been my closest friend at work for at least 4 of those. We've been through a lot together, me and you. I guess you just pick these things up." Phil said with a sincerity that Sam rarely saw in him.

"Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Sam smiled. "A lot of stuff happened since I met you."

"It sure has." Phil said, and for a moment Sam and Phil were lost in their memories of the past, and of each other.

* * *

Soon their waiter arrived with their drinks. As Sam sipped her wine, Phil was talking about when they first met.

"You know, I hated you back then." He said sadly.

"I know I wasn't exactly great to you, but I never really understood why you hated me so much." Sam replied thoughtfully.

"You came in, and on your first day, you blew everyone away. I mean, you were so damn smart, and so bloody good at your job. And then practically the next day, you were made Acting DI. I'd been at Sun Hill for a while then, and you just came in and took that job before I'd even got a look in. I mean, I knew you were better for the job than me of course, but I guess I resented you being so… good. Can you understand that?" Phil looked up at Sam for the first time since he started speaking and was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"Of course I understand. I knew you would resent me taking that job. But I didn't know that you thought I was smart, or any good. I figured you hated me because you thought I was a useless woman who didn't know what she was doing!" Sam laughed.

"I never thought that." He said genuinely. "So, while we're on this subject, why did you hate me so much?" He grinned.

Sam laughed. "Well I came in and you gave me a pretty hard time. And you were cocky and had no time for rules or authority. I didn't really appreciate your sometimes unorthodox style of policing back then. And that killed me because you were a damn good copper… and far too attractive for your own good." Sam smirked and shook her head.

"Well I suppose that's not too bad." Phil laughed. "So when did you stop hating me?"

"This is so us; spending our first date talking about hating each other!" Sam exclaimed, smiling, before she answered him. "I'm pretty sure it was when we were in the tunnels with Weaver. All that intense emotion, you know? And I suppose it didn't hurt that you spilled your heart to me and actually apologised for how you'd acted towards me."

Phil nodded. "That was the turning point for me as well. I mean, you didn't have to be there with me. You risked your own life to save me. It was like, I realised that you might put up this hard-nosed façade, but actually you're a really… warm person, you know?"

"Yeah, I tried to hide behind that façade because I was so worried about screwing everything up at work. It was the same for me; I saw the real you then. The Phil Hunter that I sometimes think only I see. I saw that you weren't a cocky, sexist womaniser who only cares about himself; you're actually a really _great_ guy." Sam said, smiling awkwardly; a little embarrassed. Phil just laughed.

"Well I'm glad that's not how you think of me anymore!" He said. Sam smiled more easily now.

* * *

As the waiter appeared with their food and they began to eat, Sam remembered another important time in her relationship with Phil.

"You remember when Abi was abducted?" She said.

Phil was a little tack aback. "Uhh, yeah, of course."

"Well, that was another time I saw the true you. I mean, you were amazing to me back then. I honestly don't know how I would've got through that without you. You were the only one that believed me." She smiled.

"Well that's what friends are for, right?" Sam nodded. "And anyway, God knows where I'd be right now if it weren't for you." Phil chuckled. "You've saved my skin more times than I care to remember." Sam just smiled.

They continued to eat their meals, chatting comfortably about the times they had spent together.

* * *

As Phil finished his pizza he remembered a case they had worked on a few years back which had stuck in his mind.

"Do you remember when we investigated that guy who might have had typhoid?" Phil asked.

Sam thought for a moment, and then an expression of recollection crossed her face.

"Ahh yes," she said, "you and your hypochondria." She laughed.

"I am not a hypochondriac!" Phil exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Of course you're not." Sam smirked.

"Anyway," he stressed, "you were so flirting with me that day." He smiled playfully.

"I was not!" Sam insisted.

"Oh come on Sam, remember all that stuff about not getting too close to me?" Phil leaned forward across the table and winked suggestively at Sam.

Sam remembered her comments on that day, and blushed a deep shade of pink. Sensing his victory, Phil leaned back again and grinned smugly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the only one! You're the one who chose the desk opposite mine and told me it was so you look at me!" Sam smirked.

"I meant it you know." Phil smiled playfully at Sam. She was exasperated; he was supposed to be embarrassed about that like she was.

Their waiter reappeared and Phil asked for the check. When he returned soon after, Phil reached for his wallet and grasped Sam's hand as she went to grab her purse. 

"My treat Sam." He said.

"Phil, come on, this place is expensive. And besides, it's a matter of principle." Sam insisted. Phil had wanted to treat her but he understood, and respected, her ideals.

"Okay then, I'll get this one and you can get the next one." Sam nodded her agreement, whilst her heart did somersaults at the mention of another date.

Phil paid for the dinner and they stood to leave. As they walked out of the restaurant, Phil's hand rested on the base of her back; just where it was meant to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, quick update from me! I really couldn't wait to write this chapter- it's the one you've all been waiting for! I hope I did it justice; I've never really written this kind of thing before. Any constructive criticism or tips would be great.

* * *

**

Phil insisted on driving Sam home after their date, as he had only had one beer and she had had a few more glasses of wine. When Sam had protested, he had told her in no uncertain terms that he would drive her house and then drive her back to Stock Road the next morning to pick up her car before work. And that was that. No arguments.

In the journey back to Sam's house, there was an energy in the car; sexual tension so intense you could almost see it. Phil made sure he kept his eyes away from Sam in her gorgeous dress, for fear of crashing the car. Sam used the comfortable silence to think about their situation.

She liked Phil a lot, she knew that. If she was truly honest with herself, she found that she might just love him. And she was pretty sure he felt the same way. The problem was that Sam was so worried about the consequences of having a relationship with Phil. How would they cope at work if they were together? Especially with her as his boss. Would her feelings for Phil cloud her judgement and ruin her concentration on the job? And if things were to end with them, even if it ended amicably, would she really be able to face working with him everyday?

* * *

Soon enough Phil pulled up outside Sam's house and got out to open the door for her. He walked her to her door; the perfect gentleman. Sam had been so preoccupied in the car with thoughts of their relationship in the future, she hadn't thought about her decision now. Should she invite him up? Or was that too forward on the first date? She knew she wanted him to come in, and she was sure that it wouldn't be the first time Phil had gone further than dinner on a first date, but she was nervous and all her worries flooded her mind at once.

Sam looked up at Phil and smiled nervously. He sensed her dilemma and strove to do the honourable thing.

"I had a great time tonight Sam." He said softly. "I'll pick you up in the morning to get your car. Good night." He leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek.

Sam was a little confused; she had expected Phil to press for more. Not to make her do something she didn't want to, of course, but to make the first move towards something more. Phil, as always, could tell almost exactly what she was thinking.

"I've waited six years Sam; I can wait a couple more weeks." Phil smiled and turned to leave.

Now that Phil was walking away, Sam realised how much she wanted him to stay.

"Phil!" She called out to him. He turned round, half way to his car.

"Yeah?" He asked, puzzled.

"Come in." Sam said, sounding bolder than she felt.

"Sam, you don't have to-" Phil began.

"I know I don't have to," Sam replied, "I want you to. Please?"

Phil just smiled and nodded and walked back towards Sam. She slid her key into the lock and opened the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Phil was sitting on the sofa in Sam's lounge, looking around the room. It was modern and stylish, but still warm and comfortable. It looked lived in but not messy (unlike his own lounge) and he felt instantly at ease, despite his nerves.

Phil wasn't usually one to be nervous around women but, he reasoned, this was far more important to him than all of his other dates put together. He was tired of sleeping around now; he finally felt like he could settle down- but only with Sam.

Sam walked through the doorway carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. She felt less nervous now they were inside her house. This was Phil, she told herself, and there was nothing to be worried about. She knew he would treat her right and she felt more comfortable around him than any other man.

Phil smiled at her. "Thanks." He said as she poured them both a glass of red wine.

"You're welcome." She replied. "And thank you for dinner."

"My pleasure. I really did have a great time." Phil smiled genuinely.

"So did I" Sam said, as she sipped her wine and enjoyed its sweet taste.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sam asked, "Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Sure." Phil smiled. Sam reached for the remote and flicked through a few channels before finding an old film. She set the remote down on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa.

She was unsure how close she should sit to Phil. She desperately wanted to have his arms wrapped around her but she was never good at making the first move.

Luckily for her, Phil seemed to want the same thing. He shuffled closer to Sam and put one arm around her shoulders. He seemed hesitant, so Sam moved closer to him, snuggling into his body. Phil took this as the go ahead, and tightened his arm around Sam's side.

They sat like that together for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Phil was barely watching the TV at all; preferring to watch Sam's face as she looked at the screen and studying her beautiful features react to the film.

The longer they sat together, the wine taking its toll, they slipped further and further into the sofa until they were laying down: Phil behind Sam with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder.

* * *

The film ended but Phil didn't want to move and break the contact.

"Sam?" He whispered into her ear. He received no reply, so he leant over Sam's body and realised she had fallen asleep.

For a few moments he watched her sleeping; her steady breaths and her hair spread around her head like an angel. He had never felt his love for her more intensely than in that moment. A lock of hair had fallen across her forehead and Phil gently stroked it back behind her ear.

Phil carefully got off of the sofa and found a blanket to cover her in. As he tucked the blanket beneath her chin, Sam stirred. She mumbled something in her sleep that sounded a lot like his name before she slowly opened her eyes.

Phil was leaning over her, his face close to hers and she smiled sleepily at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered softly. Sam didn't reply. Instead she reached her hand out from beneath the blanket and ran it tenderly through Phil's hair, resting it on the back of his neck.

Sam gently pulled Phil towards her and kissed his lips sweetly. After a moment, Phil pulled away slightly and smiled warmly at Sam. Then he returned to her lips.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he granted her entrance. As her tongue slipped into his mouth, they both moaned in appreciation of this new feeling.

The kiss grew quickly in heat and passion and soon Phil was laying above Sam on her sofa. His hand roamed to the hem of her dress and gently pulled it over her head while Sam undid the buttons on his shirt. Phil kissed along Sam's jaw line, making his way to her neck.

Sam reached for Phil's trousers and he placed his hand upon hers.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" He asked, concerned she would regret her actions in the morning.

"I've never been more sure." Sam smiled. Phil nodded.

"But not on the sofa okay?" He said. "Let's take this upstairs."

Sam nodded her agreement and Phil moved off of her and the sofa. He held her hand as she led the way to her bedroom, kissing the side of her neck as they went.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry this has been so long. I actually wrote this aaaages ago, but my laptop has been broken till now. **

**I guess this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, even if it is quite long. It's mainly leading up to the next chapter. I hope it's still enjoyable though. **

**Please let me know if you have any ideas for this story because I don't have any set plans at the moment.

* * *

**

Samantha Nixon opened her eyes slowly and then hastily shut them again. _Why is it so light in here?_ She wondered to herself. It took a few more tries but finally she was able to open her eyes and keep them open.

She looked towards the window and found out why her bedroom was so bright; the blinds weren't closed. Sam was just asking herself why she forgot to close them when she noticed a weight on her _bare_ stomach.

Looking to her side she was met by the sight of a very naked Phil Hunter asleep in her bed. Memories, wonderful memories, of the previous night flooded back to her.

She smiled at Phil's sleeping form and laid back down. Sam put an arm round his middle and moved closer to him. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in Phil's chest. She soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

It was Phil who woke next. He too struggled to open his eyes in the bright bedroom. He smiled when he remembered last night. He lay still for a few moments, revelling in the feeling of waking up with Sam in his arms. He thought to himself how he would love to wake up this way every morning and realised just how hard he had fallen for Sam.

Craning his head to see the clock on Sam's bed side table, Phil jumped at the time. It was half eight and he and Sam needed to be at the station at nine o'clock.

Gently, he shook Sam's shoulder to wake her up.

"Sam?" He said quietly. "Honey, wake up, we'll be late for work."

Sam eyes opened suddenly when she heard Phil call her "honey". She had never been particularly taken by romantic gestures but Phil calling her pet names made her heart leap.

Phil smiled when she opened her eyes. "Morning sleepy head." He said warmly.

"Have you been awake for long?" Sam asked sleepily.

"No, only a couple of minutes. As much as I would love to lay here all day, we're gonna be late for work if we don't get a move on." Phil rose from the bed and scanned Sam's bedroom for his clothes. He didn't have any luck.

"Boxers?" He asked Sam, who was rather distracted by Phil Hunter casually standing butt naked in her bedroom. She shook her head in a vain attempt to concentrate.

"Under the chair I think." She tried not to laugh.

"Right. Thanks." Phil smiled. Phil quickly located and pulled on his suit and realised he needed to go back home to get his uniform- another downside to his transfer.

"I'll go make us a quick breakfast while you get dressed, okay?" He said once he finished dressing. Sam nodded and Phil left the room.

Sam dressed quickly in one of her work suits, before changing her mind and swapping her suit trousers for a tight fitting black skirt and a pair of killer boots.

She walked into her kitchen to find Phil making tea and buttering a slice of toast; an image she could get quite used to. He turned around and saw what she was wearing.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea I don't work so closely with you at the moment; there's no way I'd get any work done today with you in that outfit." Phil smirked playfully. Sam just laughed but was secretly very pleased he had even noticed what she was wearing.

* * *

They ate breakfast quickly and spoke little, both enjoying the domesticated feeling of getting ready for work together. Then Phil drove them to Stock Road where Sam swapped his car for hers. As she left Phil's car, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. '_I love being able to do that whenever I want_' she thought.

"Sam, do you want to keep this quiet at work?" Phil asked.

Sam hesitated. "Well, I wouldn't mind keeping it to ourselves. I hate being the centre of the Sun Hill rumour mill. Is that okay? I'm not ashamed of us or anything like that." She added quickly.

"No, that's fine. I understand totally." Phil nodded. Sam turned to get into her car. "Wait- won't it look a bit suspicious if we both come in late on the same day?" He said thoughtfully.

"I hadn't thought of that. I guess it would." Sam replied, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Look, you go ahead now, you'll only be a little bit late. I've gotta go back to my place and get my uniform anyway." Phil suggested.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Sam said. "Okay, well, I'll see you soon then."

Sam got in her car. She drove away and Phil got back into his car and headed to his house.

* * *

When Phil arrived at the station, he walked up to CID. Sam was at the water dispenser. Phil hurried over to her.

"Hey you" He said quietly, coming up behind her. She was startled at first, but calmed down when she realised it was him. She turned round and was almost surprised to see him in uniform. She had forgotten just how damn good he looked in it.

"Hey." She smiled playfully.

"So, how are you this morning Guv?" Phil said, smirking. Sam laughed but decided to play along.

"Ahh, you know, same old really. What about you Sergeant?" She replied.

"I'm _fantastic_."

"And why might that be?" Sam asked candidly.

"I had a date last night with a gorgeous woman." Sam just smiled, but inside her heart was beating furiously.

"Really?" She managed to say.

"Yep. And then we went back to her place and had mind-blowing sex." Phil smirked.

"Phil!" Sam shrieked as she hit Phil on the arm and glanced nervously around CID. Phil just laughed and winked at her before heading downstairs.

Jo had looked up from her desk when she heard Sam's voice. She watched Sam hit Phil on the arm and could have sworn she saw him wink at her. She looked closely at Sam as she watched Phil leave CID. Sam had _that_ look in her eyes. 

Jo got up and walked over to Sam.

"So," she began, "how did it go last night?"

"Huh?" Sam said, tearing her gaze from Phil.

"Your date." Jo said, exasperated.

"Oh right, yeah, it was nice."

"Nice?" Jo said sarcastically.

"Yeah; nice." Sam repeated, determined not to let Jo get any information out of her.

"So you just went out for dinner then?"

"Yep."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Oh please." Jo said, shaking her head. "You _so_ got some last night."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, you can't hide these things from me." At Sam's worried look, she added, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sam just nodded and Jo returned to her desk, smirking.

* * *

Phil and Sam were both busy that morning and now that Phil was with Uniform, they didn't see each other at all. Sam was hoping Phil would be in the canteen at lunch.

She grabbed her purse from her desk draw and made her way downstairs to the canteen as soon as her break started. To her great relief, Phil was already there. He was sitting at a table with Will and Dan when she came in and was tucking into a sandwich.

"Hey guys." She said as she reached their table.

"Hey Guv" was the reply she got from all three officers.

She looked pointedly at Phil, willing him to understand her thoughts. It seemed he did because he rose from his seat and picked up his half eaten sandwich.

"See you guys later." Phil said to Will and Dan.

He walked with Sam out of the canteen and followed her into the nearest briefing room. She locked the door behind her. Phil raised his eyebrow at her.

"Just in case." She replied, shrugging. Phil smiled.

Phil sat on the edge of the table and discarded his sandwich. Sam stepped in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. She burrowed her face into his neck and breathed in his scent. It felt so good to be back in his arms.

"I've missed you this morning." He said softly.

"Oh God, me too. And it's only been a couple of hours." Sam laughed lightly. "How long till you can come back to CID?"

"I don't know." Phil answered sadly. "Whenever the DCI decides I can come back I suppose. I mean, it's only my third day in uniform. It'll be a couple of weeks yet."

Sam breathed out heavily and pressed closer to Phil's body. "I just want to work a case with you again." She whispered.

"Are you working on anything right now?" He asked, an idea entering his mind.

"No." She replied.

"Well then, next case I get, I'll give it to you. Then I'll ask if I can stay on it. The Inspector won't mind, we're not too busy today. Then we can work together; if I'm there you won't need anyone from CID. As long as it's not a huge case- a nice bit of insurance fraud or assault will do the trick." Phil laughed and he could feel Sam smiling into his neck.

"Okay?" He asked when Sam didn't respond. She pulled back from him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said, as she glanced at her watch. "We'd better go."

Phil kissed her passionately but she stopped it before it could go any further.

* * *

Sam sat in her office, occasionally leaving for cups of tea, waiting for Phil to come to her with a case. She was incredibly bored and wanted more than anything to see Phil again; it had been a couple of hours since their lunch time meeting.

Just as she was losing the will to live, there was finally a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and Phil stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Domestic disturbance on the Cole Lane Estate. Neighbours heard shouting and called it in. Will and Leela arrived at the house to find the wife bruised and battered. Both she and the husband deny his involvement. They're at the hospital now with Leela. I cleared it with the Inspector, Leela's just waiting for us to get there, and then we're on the case." Phil grinned happily.

"Yes, finally!" Sam exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and followed Phil out of her office, looking forward to spending some more time with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Xx**


End file.
